BW113: There's a New Gym Leader in Town!
is the 14th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Even though the Unova League is over, the time has come. In Aspertia City, Ash and co. find the local school and meet Cheren, one of the teachers and the Gym Leader. After getting a situation under control Ash and Cheren have a battle. Who will come out on top? Episode Plot The heroes arrived at Aspertia City. Ash asks Cilan where is the Gym so he can challenge it, but Cilan does not see the Gym on the map. They ask two people and soon find themselves at a school, supposedly also a Gym. Iris doubts Ash got the directions right. Suddenly, a man appears and the heroes ask where the Gym is. The man replies this *is* the Aspertia City's Gym. Ash asks the man why does the gym look like school. The man replies this building also serves as a school for young kids to become Pokémon trainers. Kids can further their knowledge by battling at the Gym. Cilan realizes how important and practical this is, being a fellow Gym Leader from Striaton City. He thinks a trainer should advance their skills by battling. Sometimes, though, a trainer can become lonely, but this school can give them the knowledge they need. The man points at the Gym Leader, who felt the same way about that. The Gym Leader suggests the children to do their assignments, then turns to the heroes, who reply Prof. Juniper sent them. The Gym Leader is Cheren, who originally is from Nuvema Town. The heroes introduce themselves, while Cheren shakes hands with Cilan, who deems his respect. Ash asks if they can battle now, since he anticipated the battle since he has been told in Prof. Juniper's lab. Cheren admits he would want to, but cannot, as the battle field has not been built yet, meaning the Gym has yet to be opened. Ash is disappointed, Cilan remarks why the Gym didn't appear on the map, while Iris sees even Prof. Juniper can be forgetful at times. The man suggests they can have an exhibition match to show students a bit about battling. Before the battle, Cheren and the man give the heroes a tour of the school. The heroes notice Cheren doesn't seem enthusiastic to battle, while the man tells them Cheren sometimes overthinks things through. Cilan understands how Cheren feels, for when he became a Gym Leader, Cilan was also worried with doubt. However, he gave advice to trainers and point them where they made mistakes to make them even better than before. The man replies Cheren is worried as well, but this takes toll on his confidence. Ash sees how difficult it is to be a Gym Leader. Iris chides Ash, telling little kids cannot understand that. Ash yells, but calms down, for Cheren wonders what is he doing. Cheren shows heroes the library, where one can learn a lot about Pokémon. Ash is surprised there is a lot of info, while Cilan wishes he could've studied in this library. Iris feels she is more of an outside person. Cheren tells her they also have field projects to meet wild Pokémon and with luck, they can catch them. As the heroes go on, Pikachu and Axew enter a dark room. Axew plays with the equipment and activates it. Pikachu tries to catch him and yells out. Through the microphone, everyone at the school hears this sound. Ash and Iris get them and apologize for Cheren for causing trouble and have Axew and Pikachu apologize as well. Cheren forgives them, though asks them never to do this again. Suddenly, they hear someone in trouble and see a bunch of Minccino escaping. Cheren realizes more Pokémon may have escaped and rushes off. Cheren comes to the Pokémon House and notices every Pokémon is gone. He considers themselves lucky, for the Pokémon are not aggressive, but has to bring them back. They split off to find the missing Pokémon. Ash walks and amidst some sunflowers he notices a Sunflora. The Sunflora escapes and the others run off, making it harder for Ash to get them all. Cilan found some Ducklett and asks them to come with him to the Pokémon House. A Ducklett dives in and jumps out, hitting Cilan with Water Gun. Cilan laughs, and so do Ducklett, and since they want to play, Cilan sends Pansage. Pansage goes into the water to chase Ducklett, but gets attacked. Cilan raises Pansage up, deciding to take Ducklett back to the Pokémon House. Iris comes to the kitchen and finds a bunch of Minccino. She chases them off, but gets annoyed when they scatter off. Ash, Cilan and Iris, with some effort, managed to bring back the Pokémon to the Pokémon House. Cheren counts the Pokémon and notices Shinx is missing. They go to the school to find it. Ash finds it being cornered by two children. Ash is pleased they found it, but Cheren tells Shinx has not adapted to the people yet and may be troublesome to catch it. Two boys try to get Shinx, but Shinx emits electricity. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to counter Shinx's electricity. Cheren hugs Shinx, who electrocutes him. Cheren promises nobody here will hurt it and asks it to come to the Pokémon House. Shinx calms down, while Cheren asks the boys why did they want to catch it. The boys admit they let all the Pokémon out of the Pokémon House. They went in to have a battle and took Ducklett and Minccino. However, when Pikachu yelled out through the microphone, all Pokémon were scared and fled through the door. Cheren forgives them, for it is his duty to teach them how to become better trainers. The boys hug Cheren, whose Shinx licks them. Later, Ash is at the battle field with Cheren to have the exhibition match. Cheren knows deeply this is his first battle as a Gym Leader and goes to do his best. Cheren sends Herdier and as Ash goes to send his Pokémon, Oshawott comes out, so Ash chooses him. Oshawott starts with Hydro Pump, though Herdier moves away, dodging the attack. Oshawott goes to tackle, but is hit by Herdier's Take Down. Herdier charges with Thunder Fang, but is countered by Oshawott's Razor Shell. Cheren is not surprised by Ash's combat skills, ordering Herdier to continue the attack. Oshawott goes to counter again, but Herdier jumps and kicks Oshawott's scalchop off. Oshawott runs and picks up the scalchop, but Herdier electrocutes Oshawott with Thunder Fang and defeats him. Ash calls Oshawott back and thanks Cheren for this good battle. Iris and Cilan thinks it was a good battle as well. Cheren hopes he did the right thing, while Cilan shows him the kids are amazed by this battle, wanting to become better trainers and to challenge Cheren. The heroes reply Cheren did nothing wrong, so Cheren sees he was overthinking things too much and should have more confidence in his skills to be a better Gym Leader. The heroes bid farewell and continue onto the White Ruins. Debuts Character *Cheren *Aspertia City's Gym referee Pokémon Cheren's Herdier Trivia *Todd Haberkorn, another Funimation voice actor, provides the voice of Cheren. *Who's that Pokémon?: Sunflora. Gallery Ash and Iris go to ask the two workers where the Gym is BW113 2.jpg Cheren gives advice to the children BW113 3.jpg Cilan shakes hands with Cheren BW113 4.jpg Ash is disappointed to hear the battle field is not prepared yet BW113 5.jpg Cilan understands Cheren's concerns BW113 6.jpg Axew and Pikachu caused trouble BW113 7.jpg Ash tries to find Sunflora BW113 8.jpg Cilan got hit by Ducklett's Water Gun BW113 9.jpg Pansage is not amused BW113 10.jpg Cilan hugs Pansage, asking for forgiveness BW113 11.jpg Iris puts Minccino inside the pot BW113 12.jpg Shinx emits electricity as a defense measure BW113 13.jpg The boys wanted a battle BW113 14.jpg Herdier dodges Hydro Pump BW113 15.jpg Oshawott blocks the attack with Razor Shell BW113 16.jpg Oshawott got its scalchop back BW113 17.jpg Herdier defeats Oshawott with Thunder Fang }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara